BvW: Odcinek 6
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 6 „Bushidō, czyli droga do zwycięstwa” Autor: [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] W takie wieczory jak ten zawsze wiele działo się w studiu WD40. Producenci najczęściej spędzali czas na relaksie albo wspólnie podejmowali się jakiś działań jak oglądanie filmów, graniu w planszówki itd. Tym razem padło na Quiz o pewnym programie który zorganizował jeden z producentów, Wojciu.PL. Podczas zabawy doszło jednak do pewnych zgrzytów, ponieważ jeden z producentów, mianowicie DreamKiller pokonał pozostałych dość… sporą przewagą punktów. Lekko przechwalając się nad przyjaciółmi poczuł na sobie mordercze spojrzenie jednej z koleżanek, która natychmiast poszła do swojego pokoju zamykając się w nim na cztery spusty. Chłopak chciał wyjaśnić sytuację i przeprosić, ale gdy stanął pod drzwiami Katie.PL usłyszał tylko ostrzenie się noży. Przełykając głośno ślinę postanowił na razie odpuścić i zostawił koleżankę samą. Po ceremonii na uczestników czekał jeszcze jeden bonus. Yanke$ w porozumieniu z drugim prowadzącym postanowił zrobić przetasowanie drużyn. Jako, że zarówno Lukas jak i Piers wykazywali się w znaczący sposób prowadząc swoje drużyny do zwycięstw, czy chociażby potrafili zapewnić drużynie pożywienie uznano, że nie powinni mieć problemów z poprowadzeniem swoich rywali, a aktualnie nowych kolegów z drużyny. Tak więc Lukas od tego momentu jest członkiem zespołu „Water”, a Piers stał się nowym kolegą w „Blood”. Po kilkunastu dniach deszczu nad wyspą w końcu pojawiło się słońce. Co prawda deszcz dał się we znaki podtapiając trochę obozu czerwonych, ale drużyna już zaczęła się zabierać za naprawę tego co się popsuło. Jurgita już czuła się lepiej z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się nowemu „nabytkowi” drużyny. „Świeże mięsko, hihi” pomyślała oblizując się. Chłopak pracował nad wzmocnieniem ogrodzenia, pomagał mu Juan, który chwilowo był wolny, ponieważ Lukaninho poszedł… ekhm, no wiecie, z Angeliką. Chłopakom nawet dobrze się pracowało, toteż zaczęli wymieniać ze sobą po kilka słów, a w końcu rozmawiać zdaniami. Luka tymczasem gdzieś na boku bajerował Angelikę, z nudów, a może dla strategii, kto wie. A może po prostu dla własnej przyjemności. Niebiescy może nie mieli aż tylu problemów jeśli chodzi o zamieszkanie, ale ponownie problem stanowiło pożywienie, a właściwie to jego brak. Ich nagroda za wygranie poprzedniego zadania może nie tyle co nie powalała, ale nie była zjadliwa. Mimo wszystko zapas środków higieny osobistej na okres całego programu był chyba bardzo dobrą nagrodą. Lukas może nie był zbytnio zadowolony z zamiany drużyn, ale czuł pewną ulgę, że nie musi już użerać się z podejrzaną Jurgitą oraz nimfomanką. O ironio, już na starcie Blair nachalnie przepchnęła się przed wszystkich witając nowego „kolegę”. Dobrego wrażenia nie zrobił na nim Dion, który za nic nie ufał nowemu towarzyszowi z drużyny. Lukas postanowił więc zabrać Drake’a, który już nieco mniej niechętnie niż ostatnio poszedł z detektywem. W głębi chłopak trochę żałował, że Piers zmienił drużynę, nawet go lubił, no ale gra toczy się dalej. W nocy przed wyzwaniem pogoda była wręcz idealna. Nie było ciepło, ale też jakoś specjalnie zimno również, więc niebiescy i czerwoni mogli cieszyć się dobrym snem. No, prawie wszyscy. Jurgita ponownie wyruszyła na nocne łowy, Angelika kątem oka zauważyła wychodzącą dziewczynę, postanowiła pójść za nią, uczucie nie pozwalało jej tylko patrzeć. A u niebieskich tradycyjnie Drake nie mógł spać, więc znowu wybrał się na nocny spacerek. Tym razem jednak poszedł w inną stronę niż ostatnio, nie chciał znowu wejść na podejrzany teren łowiecki. No i gdy tak szedł natrafił na coś jeszcze bardziej dziwnego niż zwykle. Pośród drzew dojrzał światełko z lampy naftowej, obok której siedziała Agatha, a przed sobą miała pełno lalek. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, aż go wbiło w ziemię jak zauważył, że dziewczyna używa tablicy Ouija. Chłopak chciał uciec, ale uderzył głową o gałąź i zemdlał… Ocknął się przy wspomnianej wcześniej lampie. Obok leżały też laleczki i tablica, a nad jego głową pochylała się Agatha, której twarz sugerowała, że jest zmartwiona. Przykładała chłopakowi rękę do czoła, ten bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc w ciszy pozwolił się „opatrzeć”. Po zabawie w pielęgniarkę dziewczyna sama z siebie zaczęła pytać chłopaka jak się czuje, czy nic mu nie jest i tego typu, chłopak był zaskoczony postawą Agathy, odpowiadał na nie nadal będąc nieco skołowanym. Zapytał w końcu co dziewczyna tutaj robi, ta spuściła głowę siedząc tak chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu powiedziała, że chciała wywołać ducha mieszkającej kiedyś na wyspie dziewczynki. Wyjawiła również chłopakowi, że jej laleczki nie są tak naprawdę zwykłymi laleczkami. Drake niezbyt chciał uwierzyć, ale wtedy Agatha wzięła jego lalkę do rąk i posmyrała ją po głowie, chłopak zdecydowanie odczuł to przyjemne uczucie, no szczena opadła mu na ziemię. Oboje niczego nieświadomi rozmawiali dalej, z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowała ich Jurgita, którą w pewnym momencie naszła Angelika. Normalnie już dziewczyna pewnie była by martwa, jednak miała w sobie coś co ciągnęło do niej samą Jurgitkę. Angi liczyła na małe co nieco, ale Jurgita zaśmiała się tylko słodko mrugając oczkiem i pobiegła do obozu. Poranek zapowiadał piękną pogodę, świeciło słońce, było ciepło, lekki wiaterek sypał w oczy bryzą. Większość członków obu drużyn nadal spała, ale niedługo. Nad wyspą rozległ się hałas lądującego helikoptera, który pobudził wszystkich którzy nie spali. W pidżamach wyskoczyli ze swoich obozów, z helikoptera wyskoczył DreamKiller ubrany w czarną koszulkę z napisem „Bushido”, czarne dresy oraz trampki, również czarne. Prowadzący ukłonił się przed drużynami i machnął ręką by te udały się za nim. Po kilkuminutowej wędrówce wszyscy dotarli na płaski plac, na którym znajdowała się arena ułożona z dostępnych materiałów na wyspie, kwiatów oraz kamieni. Uczestnicy zostali poinformowani, że dzisiejszym zadaniem jest pojedynek 1 vs 1. DreamKiller rzucił wszystkim po jūdōgi i nakazał się przebrać w owe stroje, tym mniej śmiałym wskazał drogę do przebieralni. Skorzystali wszyscy, oprócz Angeliki, która na oczach śliniącej się ekipy (oraz po kryjomu prowadzącego) zrzuciła z siebie wszystkie ubrania zostając tylko w bieliźnie. Gdy wszyscy już byli w strojach DreamKiller, który już się opanował, wyjaśnił wszystkim panujące zasady podczas walki, co wolno a czego nie oraz jak pokonać przeciwnika. Ponieważ w drużynie czerwonych było jedną osobę mniej ktoś z niebieskich mógł odpocząć i nie narażać się na siniaki. Blair jako chętna usiadła na ławce, a pierwsza para stanęła przed sobą. Walka 1: Juan-kun vs Lukas-kun – Chłopacy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, ukłonili się oddając sobie szacunek, rozbrzmiał gong oznaczający start. Juan już na początku zaczął napierać na Lukasa, który wydawał się zdecydowanie spokojniejszy i pewniejszy siebie niż jego przeciwnik. W pewnym momencie czerwonokrwisty popełnił błąd pozwalając błękitnemu powalić się na ziemię, Juan już się nie podniósł i pierwszy punkt powędrował na konto drużyny „Water”. Lukas podał rękę leżącemu na ziemi Juanowi, ten poklepał byłego kolegę z drużyny po plecach i wrócił do „swoich”. Walka 2: Jurgi-chan vs Valerie-chan – Dziewczyny stanęły naprzeciwko siebie, ukłoniły się, Jurgita wydawała się wyjątkowo rozbawiona co nieco dziwiło Valerie, rozbrzmiał gong oznaczający start. Valerie stwierdziła, że bez problemu powali małą „słabiutką” dziewczynę, więc ruszyła ofensywnie. I faktycznie to jej się udało, unieruchomiła ją i była już przekonana o zwycięstwie, gdy Jurgita nagle wyrwała się z uścisku i założyła Valerie dźwignię. Zaskoczona dziewczyna im bardziej wierciła się by się uwolnić tym bardziej cierpiała, Jurgita trzymała ją tak z kamienną twarzą mordercy. W końcu Valerie odklepała, oddając zwycięstwo, a punkt został przyznany drużynie „Blood”. Mimo tego trzymała ją tak jeszcze chwile po gongu, puściła ze słodkim uśmiechem i podała Valerie dłoń, a gdy ta złapała rękę Jurgity to siła z jaką ścisnęła ją dziewczyna niemalże połamała jej palce, dłoń Valerie była cała czerwona. Walka 3: Angie-chan vs Agatha-chan – Nimfomanka i białowłosa ukłoniły się, ta druga wyglądała na bardziej wystraszoną co zauważyła przeciwniczka. „Nie martw się kwiatuszku, postaram się nie skrzywdzić Cię, tak bardzo.” zażartowała Angelika i po gongu powoli ruszyła na Agathę, która stała w miejscu i się nie ruszała. Gdy nimfomanka była już blisko i chciała powalić przeciwniczkę nagle upadła łapiąc się za kostkę w lewej nodze, jęczała z bólu, a białowłosa tylko wskoczyła na dziewczynę unieruchamiając ją i zapewniając drużynie niebieskich kolejny punkt. Po końcowym gongu ból w kostce Angeliki minął, a ta zaskoczona i zdezorientowana wróciła do swojej ekipy. Gdy Agatha wróciła na miejsce odruchowo zerknęła na lalkę Drake’a którą zabrała ze sobą, była cała. Chłopak siedział obok czując na sobie spojrzenie białowłosej, zaczerwienił się. Teraz jego kolej, a jego przeciwnik… Walka 4: Luka-san vs Drake-kun – Luka patrzył z wyższością na swojego przeciwnika, który już chyba znał wynik tego starcia. Gong rozbrzmiał, a równo kilkanaście sekund po jego dźwięku Drake już leżał na ziemi unieruchomiony przez Lukaninho. „Szybka gra” mruknął piłkarz, mniejszy i słabszy chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić i pogodził się z porażką, ku niezadowoleniu niektórych członków niebieskich. Jest remis, ostatnie starcie wyłoni zwycięzcę. Walka 5: Master Piers vs Ken Dion – Byli koledzy patrzyli sobie w oczy, Piers ukłonił się przed walką, czego nie uczynił jego przeciwnik. „Chamstwo go zgubi” mruknął pod nosem prowadzący. Rozbrzmiał gong i już od początku wyglądało, że czeka nas dynamiczna i wyrównana walka. Co chwila któryś z chłopaków leżał na ziemi, ale zawsze po chwili równie szybko się podnosił. Po kilku minutach było jednak widać, że jeden z nich traci trochę energii, toteż gdy powalił swojego przeciwnika na ziemię ten szybko wyrwał się z uścisku zakładając bardzo bolesną dźwignię. Po chwili zwycięzca był już znany, czerwoni pogratulowali swojemu nowemu koledze, a do niebieskich wrócił upokorzony i wkurzony Dion, który nie miał ochoty już z nikim rozmawiać. Po wyzwaniu wszyscy wrócili do obozu mając jeszcze chwilę by móc się chociażby wykąpać, to znaczy niebiescy mieli taki luksus, czerwoni musieli myć się w prowizoryczny sposób. Liczyli jednak, że ich mentor doceni starania i przyzna im nagrodę, która ich zadowoli. Piers siedział sam i patrzył w niebo, gdy dosiadł się do niego Juan, zaproponował mu meczyk w „prowizoryczną koszykówkę”. Żołnierz po chwili zastanowienia zgodził się, dołączając do Jurgity i Lukaninho, którzy już na nich czekali przy koszu który zmontowali jeszcze razem z Lukasem. Angelika robiła za cheerleaderkę i dopingowała na zmianę kolegów z drużyny. Niebiescy zaś mimo przyczepy i mydła nie mieli nic poza tym, atmosfera w przyczepie była bardzo gęsta, Valerie otwarcie zaczęła krytykować Agathę za jej dziwny styl bycia, chciała nawet zabrać jej lalki, ale pomiędzy niczym wąż wpełzał się Drake kategorycznie zakazując, co zdenerwowało Diona. Blair i Lukas przyglądali się wszystkiemu z boku, nowy lider uznał, że wystarczy. „Skończcie te kłótnie i zajmijcie się bardziej istotnymi sprawami” podniósł głos rozdzielając chłopaków. Niezadowolony punk spuścił powietrze, rzucając ciche „nieważne” i usiadł na swojej pryczy. Valerie mierzyła białowłosą do samego końca, Lukas zaproponował parze nieśmiałków wieczorny wypad po owoce, Drake z chęcią przyjął propozycję, chcąc opuścić przyczepę, Agatha po zabraniu wszystkich swoich lalek również opuściła „dom”. Ceremonia była dość niejasna. Nie było wiadomo kto na kogo zagłosuje, ponieważ odpaść mógł prawie każdy. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich w głosowaniu padł remis 3 do 3. Rozpoczęła się więc dogrywka w której zmierzyć się musieli Valerie oraz Agatha. Zadanie polegało na jak najszybszym ułożeniu puzzli tak, by przedstawiały napis „WD40” po japońsku. Sztuka ta była skomplikowana dla Valerie, w przeciwieństwie do Agathy która poradziła sobie z owym zadaniem bez problemu. Tak więc wyspę w dość chłodnej atmosferze opuściła Valerie, krzycząc jeszcze coś o lalkach Agathy. Wieczorem gdy helikopter wrócił do studia DreamKiller nadal myślał jak przeprosić swoją koleżankę. Wpadł na pewien pomysł i po kilku minutach ich katering dostarczył mu do rąk pudełko z pizzą. Podszedł i zapukał do drzwi blond producentki, ta lekko uchyliła je spoglądając na Dk i pudełko pizzy. „No więc?” mruknęła Katie spoglądając na zbitego chłopaka, ten tylko odparł. „Z serem i salami, taka jaką lubisz, przepraszam.” Skłonił głowę i wystawił otwarte pudełko z ciepłą pizzą przed siebie. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę gdy usłyszał chrupanie ciasta, podniósł głowę, a przed nim stała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna która wcinała już jeden kawałek. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, uściskał się z dziewczyną, zauważył na telewizorze Katie anime, ona widząc jego spojrzenie zaprosiła go do środka na wieczorny seans z pizzą. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW